The compounds of the present invention have been described in U.S. application Ser. No. 507,961 filed June 28, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,654.
The compounds were prepared by reacting a compound having the structural formula ##STR1## with a hydrazine of the general formula H.sub.2 N-NHZ, wherein Q, Q', and W may be the same or different and are H, OH, alkoxy of one to four carbon atoms, chlorine, benzyloxy, p-chlorobenzyloxy, and p-methoxybenzyloxy, Z is that portion of a hydrazine of formula DNHR' wherein D is a straight or branched alkylene of from two to eight carbon atoms and R' is an alkyl of from two to eight carbon atoms which may be substituted with an OH to produce a compound of structural formula ##STR2##
The crude product of this reaction was purified with difficulty by chromatography. The compound of Formula II was then treated directly with diamine of formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.4 is H or an alkyl of from one to eight carbon atoms and R.sub.5 ' is benzyl or H to produce a compound of the structural formula ##STR4## wherein D' is a straight or branched alkylene of from two to eight carbon atoms.
Alternatively, the crude product II was treated with diamine of formula ##STR5## wherein R.sub.4 is H or an alkyl of from one to eight carbon atoms and R.sub.5 ' is benzyl to produce compound of the structural formula which was purified by chromatography.
This compound may then be debenzylated by a standard procedure to produce the corresponding compound having structural formula ##STR6## wherein X and X' may be the same or different and are H or OH.
The compounds are useful as antibacterial and antifugal agents.
Certain of the compounds in the invention display in vivo antileukemic activity. Certain of the compounds display in vitro activity against solid tumors.